


Guilt

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin stays the night at Michael’s, so they decide to rent a couple of movies. Michael is in love with horror movies but Gavin hates them with a passion—the night is full of arguments and scary movie cuddling, until it’s time to go to bed; Michael suddenly feels guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

“You're staying at my place tonight?” Michael asked Gavin, slightly confused.

“Yeah. I told you, didn't I?” Gavin smirked. “Or did you forget? Silly Michael--”

“No, I remember you telling me.” Michael rolled his eyes and got up from his computer chair, stretching and giving a loud yawn. “I thought it was tomorrow?”

“Yeah, well I decided for tonight.” Gavin shrugged. “I'd rather stay tonight than tomorrow.”

Michael nodded and pushed his chair in. “Well, I'm leaving now. You need anything from home?”

“Nah.” Gavin waved his hand with an air of dismissal. “I'll just go home tomorrow morning and take a shower and all that.” Gavin pulled on his jacket and sighed. “Bloody tired.”

“And you're telling me?” Michael asked, his voice managing to reach a high pitch near the end. “I've been up since five this morning, Gavin.”

“Yeah? Well...” Gavin went to say something else, but he immediately shut his mouth and nodded. “Yeah...?” He repeated, pretending that he wasn't going to say anything else in the first place.

Michael shook his head. “Yeah.”

“That sucks.”

“Yep.”

Michael pursed his lips and opened the door, letting Gavin out before him. “I figure we can rent some movies or games and order out some pizza, tonight.”

“Sounds bloody perfect.” Gavin nodded, walking out of the office and onto the parking lot. “I mean, as long as you pay for it.”

“I already planned that, you nob. I know that you wouldn't pay for anything anyway.” Michael sighed and opened his car door. He hopped in and quickly closed it so he could press the 'lock' button. He looked over and watched as Gavin frantically tried to open the door, but he realized that it wouldn't budge. He bent over and looked in; Michael shrugged and pretended to press the 'unlock' button, and he shook his head.

Eventually, Gavin placed his hands on his hips and waited patiently for Michael to get bored—which wasn't too long after Michael had a great laugh. Once he unlocked the door, Gavin quickly went for the handle and opened the door before Michael would have a chance to lock it again.

“You're such a pleb, Michael.”

“I know.”

So, after stopping at the rental store (which ended badly; the two argued over which movies to watch considering Gavin wasn't up for anything horrific while Michael was absolutely in the mood for horror.), the two headed to Michael's place for the rest of the night.

And after bickering over what to get on the pizza for nearly a half an hour--(“Let's get mushrooms!” or “No, fuck that! Let's get some olives!”) they got the pizza ordered and they had just started a game.

“We'll play a couple of games, wait for the pizza to get here and to cool down, and then we'll watch some movies.” Michael nodded, a slight smile on his face.

“Well, thanks to you, I'll probably be cuddled up against you all bloody night. I hate your movie preferences.” Gavin crossed his arms and sighed, attempting to make Michael feel as guilty as possible.

“Gavin--” Michael groaned. “Cuddle with me all you want. I don't fucking care. That's one of the main reasons I got the movie, you little shithead.”

Gavin couldn't help but chuckle and pick up his controller, pressing random buttons to make the game load 'faster'. “I had no idea.”

“Apparently.”

“It's not like I can read your mind, Michael.”

“Yeah? Well maybe you should just stop _whining_ about things and everything would have been fine.” Michael sighed. “And stop pressing buttons! The game is loading. Give it time.”

Gavin quietly set the controller down on the floor and he rested his hands on his knees, waiting (yet still impatiently) for the game to finally load. Loading up a game of just Grand Theft Auto V, they decided to keep it a small “classic” for the night—the usual multiplayer shenanigans that they were always up to (minus the rest of the Achievement Hunters). Sometimes going classic was the best way and always called for fun times.

The pizza came, and after they let that cool off, they saved their game and popped in the latest horror movie—and Gavin wasn't too excited.

“I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

“Yeah I do.”

“I'm sure you don't, Gavin.”

Gavin pursed his lips and took a bite of his pizza, scooting closer to Michael in the dark. “Did you _have_ to turn the lights off?”

“Fuck yeah, Gavin. It adds to the experience.” Michael paused, taking a bite of his pizza. He swallowed then said, “You'll never understand.”

“You're bloody right, Michael. I'll _never_ understand because I _don't watch horror movies_!” Gavin exclaimed, growing frustrated. “I don't watch scary movies, ever. What makes you think I'll--”

“Shh, shh.” Michael put his hand up to signal 'shut the fuck up'. “It's starting.”

Gavin looked over and rolled his eyes, and slowly scooted as close as possible to Michael. “Don't get mad at me for something that you caused.”

Despite a couple of jump scares in the movie, it wasn't as bad as Gavin thought it would be. Though, to irk Michael even more, Gavin would scream at the jump scares and nearly knock Michael's plate out of his hand. Gavin, who happened to put his plate down and ignore his pizza for this very reason, would wrap his arms around Michael's waist and hide his head for a couple of seconds until the jump scare was finished. Michael would scream at Gavin and get sidetracked from the movie, resulting in him rewinding the movie back to the same jump scare, only to make Gavin even more scared. Gavin finally gave in and paid very little attention to the movie to avoid making Michael even more angry, but he still managed to jump at the sound of the sudden loud screams and the haunting music in the background.

It was at this moment that Gavin decided that he wouldn't be sleeping alone, that night. Not at all. He didn't care if Michael had a single bed—he would _make_ himself fit in that bed with Michael, he would even hang off the edge of the bed as long as he could stay with Michael for the entire night because of that very movie. Even though they lightened it up with a comedy at the end, it still didn't make Gavin feel better.

“I wish we could have just played Grand Theft Auto V all night. It'd be a million times better than _that_.”

“Awwh, come on, it wasn't _that_ bad.” Michael patted Gavin's back. “I mean, not to me. That movie sucked dick anyway. Waste of money.”

“You're the one who said it, not me. I told you that we should have stayed away from horror movies.”

“You didn't even know if it would have been a waste of money or not!”

“It was because _I hate scary movies,_ Michael!” Gavin frowned. “I told you this already!”

Michael opened his mouth to say something but he immediately closed it and nodded. “I know. I'm sorry.”

“It's too late now.” Gavin sighed and leaned on the arm of the couch, caring less to pay attention to the comedy movie as well.

Michael kept silent, realizing that Gavin was actually serious. Gavin never usually reacted this badly to horror movies (Michael insisted that they get a horror movie every time they go out to rent movies, much to Gavin's distaste) and Michael suddenly felt terrible.

“...If you wanna play GTA, you can.” Michael smiled, patting Gavin's shoulder. He rested his hand there and squeezed his shoulder lightly. “I'll play with you.”

Gavin took a look at the clock; it was nearly midnight. “Nah. I just wanna go to bed.”

Michael nodded, standing up from the couch and turning on the lamp by the couch. “If you say so, dude.” Michael stopped the movie and took it out of his PS3. “I'll go get the sleeping bag.”

“Wait--” Gavin hopped up from the couch. “I wanna sleep with you in your bed.”

“You fucking serious? That bed can barely fit _me_. How are you going to fit in there?”

“I'll make it work.”

“No you won't, because it's literally fucking _impossible_.” Michael placed his hands on his hips and nodded to the couch. “I'll even let you sleep on the couch while I sleep on the floor next to you, if that makes you feel better.”

“No, Michael. You don't understand—I want to sleep _with_ you. As in, I wanna be right next to you, covered under the same blanket, sharing the same pillow—bloody hell, Michael, I don't want to be _alone_.”

“That movie really fucked you up?” Michael frowned, feeling even more guilty. “Gavin, I don't have enough sleeping bags for the both of us.”

Gavin kept silent, not willing to answer. He bit his lip and gave a small nod a few seconds later. “...Fine.” He whispered, plopping down on the couch. “Go get the bags.”

Michael hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then went ahead to go grab the sleeping bag. He walked back out a few minutes later, his face showing no emotion. He really felt bad, now—and he didn't know how to compensate for it.

Michael set up the sleeping bag and tossed a pillow on the ground. He went back into his room to grab a blanket, and he walked back out and tossed it to Gavin. Gavin immediately laid down on the couch and turned to face away from Michael. “Good night.”

“Good night, Gav.” Michael paused, staring at Gavin for a couple of seconds. “I love you.”

No reply.

“I love you.” Michael tried again, hoping to get a reply—but Gavin didn't bother. He must have been really pissed off not to reply back to Michael. Michael bit his lip, frustrated greatly. He gave a small nod and went back into his room to grab another blanket; he knew it would be uncomfortable, but it would work. He put the blanket down next to the sleeping bag and smoothed it out, making sure there were no wrinkles. He stood back up and admired his work, and he looked back to Gavin. “Gav?”

A few seconds later, Gavin gave a late reply. “What?”

“Come here.” Michael sat down on the blanket, waiting for Gavin to turn around and look. When Gavin did, Michael smiled. “Come on. I'll sleep on this blanket while you sleep in the sleeping bag.”

Gavin looked at the set up for a moment, then a small smile crept up onto his face.

“There it is.” Michael said softly, almost a whisper—glad that Gavin cracked a smile even though he was obviously not in the mood. “I'm sorry.”

Gavin got up from the couch and brought the blanket over with him. He plopped down onto the sleeping bag and spread the blanket around, covering both of them up. “Are you sure you want that side?”

“Yeah, it's fine.” Michael quickly got up from the blanket again to turn the lamp off, then he laid down next to Gavin. “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“I know.”

Michael waited, then he shrugged. “...So?”

“It's all right.” Gavin gave another smile, and Michael couldn't help but smile back. He scooted closer to Gavin, sharing the same pillow and blanket, and he wrapped his arm around Gavin.

Another couple of minutes passed, and Gavin spoke up again. “Michael?”

“Yeah?”

Gavin pressed his head closer to Michael's chest and gave a happy sigh.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
